icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
J. J. Daigneault
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, PQ, CAN | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2001 }} Jean-Jacques "J. J." Daigneault (born October 12, 1965 in Montreal, Quebec) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey defenceman. He is currently an assistant coach for the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing career Daigneault was selected tenth overall in the first round of the 1984 NHL Entry Draft by the Vancouver Canucks. Daigneault is one of the most well-travelled players in NHL history. When he joined his 10th team, the Minnesota Wild, in 2000, he tied the NHL record held by Michel Petit. The record has since been broken by Mike Sillinger. Daigneault remains tied for second in the category with Petit and Jim Dowd. Daigneault has played for the Vancouver Canucks (1984–85 – 1985–86), Philadelphia Flyers (1986–87 – 1987–88), Montreal Canadiens (1989–90 – 1995–96), St. Louis Blues (1995–96), Pittsburgh Penguins (1995–96 – 1996–97), Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (1996–97 – 1997–98), New York Islanders (1997–98), Nashville Predators (1998–99), Phoenix Coyotes (1998–99 – 1999–00), and Minnesota Wild (2000–01). Even with all his travels J.J. played in the finals for Philadelphia in 1987, and was a key member of defence for the Montreal Canadiens helping them win their 24th Cup in 1993. 1987 Stanley Cup Finals He is perhaps best remembered for scoring the winning goal in the Philadelphia Flyers Game 6 victory of the 1987 Stanley Cup Finals against the Edmonton Oilers. Trailing 2–1 entering the 3rd period, the Flyers were able to capitalize on their sixth power play attempt of the game as Brian Propp scored a power play goal at 13:04 to tie the score. Just one minute and 24 seconds later (14:28), Daigneault scored one of the most memorable goals in Flyers history as his hard shot from the point found its way through 4 players, past Oilers goaltender Grant Fuhr and into the net to give the Flyers a 3–2 lead. It was a most unlikely goal as Daigneault had scored all of 6 goals during the regular season, and, up to that point, had zero points in 8 playoff games (Having been a healthy scratch for most of the 1987 playoffs). The Game 6 win brought the Flyers back from a 3–1 series deficit to force the first Stanley Cup Finals Game 7 since 1971. The Flyers ultimately lost this game 3–1, giving the Oilers their 3rd Stanley Cup in 4 seasons. In 2006, Daigneault's goal was voted the 8th greatest moment in Philadelphia Flyers history, according to fan voting. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Laval Voisins QMJHL 64 4 25 29 41 18 1 3 4 2 1982-83 Longueuil Chevaliers QMJHL 70 26 58 84 58 15 4 11 15 35 1983-84 Canadian National Team Intl 62 6 15 21 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Longueuil Chevaliers QMJHL 10 2 11 13 6 14 3 13 16 30 1984-85 Vancouver Canucks NHL 67 4 23 27 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Vancouver Canucks NHL 64 5 23 28 45 3 0 2 2 0 1986-87 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 77 6 16 22 56 9 1 0 1 0 1987-88 Hershey Bears AHL 10 1 5 6 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 28 2 2 4 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Hershey Bears AHL 12 0 10 10 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 63 10 33 43 48 6 1 3 4 2 1989-90 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 28 8 19 27 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Montreal Canadiens NHL 36 2 10 12 14 9 0 0 0 2 1990-91 Montreal Canadiens NHL 51 3 16 19 31 5 0 1 1 0 1991-92 Montreal Canadiens NHL 79 4 14 18 36 11 0 3 3 4 1992-93 Montreal Canadiens NHL 66 8 10 18 57 20 1 3 4 22 1993-94 Montreal Canadiens NHL 68 2 12 14 73 7 0 1 1 12 1994-95 Montreal Canadiens NHL 45 3 5 8 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 St. Louis Blues NHL 37 1 3 4 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Montreal Canadiens NHL 7 0 1 1 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 13 3 3 6 23 17 1 9 10 36 1995-96 Worcester IceCats AHL 9 1 10 11 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 53 3 14 17 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Mighty Ducks of Anaheim NHL 13 2 9 11 22 11 2 7 9 16 1997-98 New York Islanders NHL 18 0 6 6 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Mighty Ducks of Anaheim NHL 53 2 15 17 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 35 0 7 7 32 6 0 0 0 8 1998-99 Nashville Predators NHL 35 2 2 4 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 53 1 6 7 22 1 0 0 0 0 2000-01 Cleveland Lumberjacks IHL 44 8 9 17 18 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Minnesota Wild NHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 899 53 197 250 687 99 5 26 31 100 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2005-06 Phoenix Roadrunners ECHL Assistant Coach 2007-08 Hartford Wolf Pack AHL Assistant Coach External links * *Flyers reveal 10 Greatest Games Category:Born in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:1984 Olympian Category:Laval Voisins alumni Category:Longueuil Chevaliers alumni Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Retired in 2001